


Девушка, которая украла солнце

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Guilt, Huddling For Warmth, Loss of Virginity, Religious Fanaticism, Size Difference
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Бомба взрывается, но вместо того, чтобы вывести Элой из строя, вызывает обрушение базы Нового Рассвета, и Элой в буквальном смысле оказывается в ловушке вместе с лидером Затмения. Попытка вернуться в Закатную крепость становится настоящим испытанием для обоих, ведь им приходится сражаться не только между собой, но и противостоять стихиям.
Relationships: Aloy/Helis (Horizon: Zero Dawn)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the girl who stole the sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917163) by [Spokane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spokane/pseuds/Spokane). 



_Я влюбился, я влюбился в девушку, которая украла солнце._  
Ask Embla, «I Fell In Love»

— _Быстро уходи. То, что ты нашла, бесценно. Ты бесценна._

Сайленс пытался её предупредить, но она уже слишком близко. Она так близка к истине, к получению ответов, которые горели в ней столько, сколько она себя помнила.

Элой обернулась на звуки верёвки и тяжёлое дыхание позади. Затмение нашло её. Она переглянулась с мужчиной, спускающимся к ней, и в один момент они узнали друг друга. Это не просто Затмение — это сам _Гелис_.

Это точно он; мужчина с горы, мужчина из её кошмаров. И теперь она знала, что это не её воображение преувеличило его размеры или то, как его призрачно-бледная кожа контрастировала с ледяным взглядом. Всё было по-настоящему, именно так, как она помнила.

Гелис одарил Элой жестокой улыбкой, прежде чем бросить в её сторону бомбу и погрузить её мир во тьму.

***

Первое, что она осознала, когда очнулась, было смутное видение земли, движущейся под ней — её _несли_.

В голове пульсировало, и Элой тихо застонала. Она чувствовала себя так, как будто получила удар по голове, но быстро вспомнила, что делала прежде — все цели и намерения. Взрыв, ледяной взгляд и массивная обувь были последними мучительными образами, которые преследовали её до того, как перед глазами потемнело.

Это могло означать только одно. Её не спасали, а _захватывали_. Элой пришла в себя в тот момент, когда была переброшена через плечо Гелиса, как мешок с зерном.

Внезапно оживившись, она нацелилась коленом на его солнечное сплетение в надежде ослабить его хватку. Вместо этого он только усилил её. Затем Элой атаковала его в отчаянной надежде нанести удар по критической области. В ответ Гелис швырнул её на жёсткий металлический пол, а его губы искривились в рычании. В Элой расцвела свежая боль, усугубляемая её яростью.

Она поднялась и бросилась на Гелиса, но он остановил её. По мощи подобный бегемоту, он схватил её за плечи и с небольшим усилием приподнял над полом. Эхо прошлого мелькнуло в голове Элой, и она закричала от ярости, кипевшей внутри неё, пнула Гелиса вслепую. Но все её удары приходились только на металлические наголенники.

— Сопротивление бесполезно, дикарка. Прекращай, — он встряхнул её, и она остановилась, хотя бы ради экономии энергии. Очевидно, что сейчас своими бездумными нападками она не добьётся ровным счётом ничего.

— А теперь, — он поставил её на ноги, — ты покажешь мне выход из этих руин.

Элой не могла не рассмеяться над этим.

— Издеваешься?

Она огляделась и поняла, что они всё ещё находились на базе, но неизвестно, где именно. Здесь намного темнее, чем было раньше, и Элой с ужасом осознала, что её ухо было обнажено — _визор отсутствовал_. При дальнейшем осмотре она обнаружила пропажу копья, но при ней остался лук — не то, чтобы очень полезный на таком расстоянии. Значит, дела её… не очень хороши. Гелис, очевидно, пытался её обезоружить, но не закончил работу.

А сейчас продолжал смотреть на неё в ожидании ответа.

— Где мы? — беспечно отозвалась Элой, взглядом рыская по полу в поисках визора.

— Не строй из себя дурочку, Нора. Ты знаешь, где мы, — голос у Гелиса всё такой же ровный, какой она уже слышала на его аудиозаписях на базе Затмения.

— Ага, вот только если бы ты не сделал мне _сотрясение мозга_ , я бы лучше запомнила, — огрызнулась она.

— _Отведи_ меня к выходу, дитя, — приказал он.

— Ты зря тратишь время, — Элой скрестила руки на груди, — вернись тем же путём, которым пришёл.

Она понимала, что Гелис пока не стремился убивать её, хотя был более чем способен. Он смотрел на неё в ответ, и теперь она увидела его состояние. Красные перья, украшающие его доспехи, были покрыты пылью и щебнем, и Элой изо всех сил пыталась собрать воедино то, что произошло после взрыва.

— Мы не сможем вернуться туда.

— Чего? — Элой уставилась на его. — Почему это?

— Руины обрушились, сделав проход совершенно невозможным.

— Подожди-ка, но если всё рухнуло, то почему я до сих пор жива? — Элой сузила глаза. Прежде чем поняла, что Гелис, должно быть, успел _вытащить_ её до того, как она была бы раздавлена. — Разве ты не пытаешься убить меня? Моё спасение кажется… немного нелогичным, ты так не думаешь?

— Не сомневайся, ты бы погибла, но Солнцем было задумано иное.

— _Отлично_ , — Элой хотела бы закатить глаза, но у неё всё ещё кружилась голова.

— Теперь я понимаю, что мне суждено было схватить тебя, чтобы ты сыграла роль священной жертвы. Ты должна была выжить в тот день на горе, убить моих людей и досаждать мне на каждом шагу, — Гелис широко улыбнулся, — _да_ , ты — сосуд жизни, который будет принесён в жертву в Кольце Солнца. И все, кто верен Солнцу, увидят как возродится новое будущее на крови тех, кто восстал против нас.

— Если ты собираешься и дальше чесать языком, можешь просто убить меня сейчас и покончить с этим, — Элой пожала плечами, сохранив недружелюбный вид.

Гелис только ухмыльнулся ей.

— Возможно, ты ещё не поняла всей важности своей роли, дитя. Но твоя жизненная сила — ключ к возвращению Меридиана, теперь я это понимаю.

— Меня зовут Элой, и я не _дитя_ , — процедила она в ответ, — если я такая священная жертва, то будь добр хотя бы звать меня по имени.

— Жизненно важно, чтобы мы вернулись на поверхность. Чтобы ты могла предстать перед Солнцем и Погребённой тенью.

— Ладно, как будет угодно. Но сначала я верну своё копьё и визор, — Элой уже устала общаться с ним, — а потом убью тебя.

Она повернулась, чтобы отправиться в туннель.

— Ты не можешь пойти этим путём. Ты должна… — она не обратила внимания на Гелиса и побежала по затемнённому туннелю, используя свет его факела, а после — наконечник стрелы, пропитанный воспламеняющимся веществом.

В тусклом свете она продолжала двигаться вперёд, пока, как и предупреждал Гелис, не попала в тупик. Она билась о него, бросалась на него, пыталась отыскать хоть какое-нибудь слабое место, но тщетно. Она застряла здесь без визора и своего любимого копья.

— Теперь ты видишь, — Элой подпрыгнула, услышав за спиной голос Гелиса, и только сейчас поняла, что было кое-что похуже, чем просто оказаться в ловушке. Она застряла здесь с _ним_.

— Ты укажешь мне путь обратно на поверхность, — снова потребовал Гелис. Должно быть, он идиот.

Опасный, кровожадный идиот. Пусть он и не пытался убить её в данный момент, напоминания о смерти Раста непроизвольно мелькали в голове Элой чуть ли не каждую секунду, пока она находилась в его присутствии.

— Что ж, тогда удачи тебе, пернатый, — фыркнула она на его яркое оперение, прежде чем грубо показать на обломки и камни, — потому что я _пришла_ этим путём.

Она проскользнула мимо него и устремилась вниз по открытому туннелю в противоположном направлении, в неизвестность.

Путь был долгим, туннель казался бесконечным, и Элой была вынуждена использовать специальные стрелы, чтобы освещать путь. Гелис последовал за ней неторопливой, но уверенной тенью.

Туннель был невероятно длинным, и в конце концов Элой исчерпала свои силы. Она была вынуждена остановиться, чтобы поесть и отдохнуть, хотя прекрасно понимала, что Гелис, должно быть, следовал за ней. Когда она заснула, то видела один и тот же сон: падение и тьму.

***

Дикарка Нора была упрямой, но это не удивляло.

Гелис довольно долго преследовал её по невероятно длинным туннелям, хотя здесь, внизу, было совершенно невозможно отличить ночь от дня. Он давно знал об этом месте, но необъятность извилистых туннелей ускользнула от него. Их не было ни на карте, ни на схемах руин. Если бы его визор работал должным образом, он бы передал сообщение своим людям и составил надлежащую карту этого места.

Однако, учитывая серьёзность обрушения, его люди, вероятно, подумали, что он мёртв, и, возможно, сами погибли под обломками. Он не может быть в этом уверен, пока не найдёт путь обратно на поверхность.

Гелис не знал, какова длина туннелей и куда они приведут, но это не имело значения — он намерен выполнить свою задачу и ни за что не проиграет. За Элой было легко следить, поэтому он выбрал более медленный темп и ждал, когда она исчерпает себя или свои ресурсы, в зависимости от того, что наступит раньше.

К его огромному удивлению, Элой внезапно оказалась позади и выглядела запыхавшейся.

— _Нет_! — взвизгнула она, заметив его. Видимо, она ходила кругами, растрачивая свою драгоценную энергию на преодоление бокового туннеля, выход из которого вёл обратно к основному. _Отлично_.

— Почему ты продолжаешь бороться с неизбежным? — спросил у неё Гелис. — Зачем бороться со своим предназначением?

— Я жива до сих пор благодаря своей ненависти к тебе. Она согревала меня в холодных местах, давала мне пищу и свет в темноте, — ответила Элой, прежде чем по-глупому выхватить из его ножен меч.

— Значит, ты действительно веришь в себя, — Гелис без усилий схватил её за запястье.

— Чего? — Элой зашипела от боли, пытаясь вырваться из его крепкой хватки.

— Вера в способность убить меня при следующей встрече — вот что помогает тебе двигаться вперёд. Даже сейчас.

— Мне помогает то, что ты отнял у меня, — Элой скрипела зубами от боли, — я не успокоюсь, пока мой клинок не пронзит твоё сердце.

— Думаешь, ты единственная, кто когда-либо знал, что значит потерять кого-то, дитя?

— Из-за тебя многие познали потерю! — он мог видеть огонь ненависти, пылавший в её изумрудных глазах, и ему столь страстная ненависть была более чем знакома.

— А что насчёт моих воинов, которых убила ты? Их семьи тоже понесли потери.

— Они были убийцами, — фыркнула Элой.

— Но их жёны и дети — нет. Они невинны даже в твоих глазах. Ты должна это понимать, — и он отпустил её.

Элой ничего не ответила, а затем, сжав кулаки, снова рванула в темноту, имея лишь зажжённую стрелу, освещавшую ей путь. Гелис чувствовал себя необычайно терпеливым в этой игре в погоню. Он был готов ждать.

***

Туннели вывели к большой пещере, конца которой не было видно. Еда у Элой постепенно заканчивалась, но, по крайней мере, она нашла неглубокий подводный бассейн, чтобы наполнить свой бурдюк.

Она не должна бояться, ей нужно отыскать путь на поверхность — и уничтожить Гелиса. С визором или без, с копьём или без — ценности, привитые Растом и Нора, помогут добиться своего.

Внезапно Элой споткнулась и упала на что-то, не сразу заметное в тусклом свете, но обнаружила нечто, похожее на останки. Человеческие кости, одетые в изношенную ткань с металлическими пластинами, и выглядевшие не такими древними, чтобы быть ископаемыми. Элой попыталась найти среди них визор, но безуспешно.

— Что же это… — озвучила она свою мысль.

— Останки солдата из армии короля Ирива, шестого правителя Империи Солнца, — на этот раз она даже не вздрогнула, когда услышала Гелиса позади себя.

— Спасибо за урок истории, — невозмутимо отозвалась Элой, — и что, чёрт возьми, он здесь делает?

— Согласно источникам, Ирив и его армия избранных отправились на Запретный Запад. Однако точный путь, по которому они пошли, по сей день остаётся загадкой. Возможно, это был разведчик.

— Да? И где мы в таком случае находимся? — Элой исследовала землю, чтобы найти оружие, которым получится перерезать горло Гелиса.

— Эти пещеры мне неизвестны, — она искренне удивилась, как легко ему было признаться в том, что он так же потерян.

— Почему бы тебе просто не использовать визор, чтобы выбраться отсюда или вроде того?

— Он повреждён, — тот факт, что Гелис не видит в ней угрозы, неимоверно раздражал.

***

На **третью** ночь под землёй Элой снова попыталась его убить.

Она прокралась к тому месту, где Гелис отдыхал на холодном каменном полу, и выпустила в него стрелу. Та попала в бок и разбудила его, как и планировала Элой. Ей было нужно, чтобы он сел, и тогда она могла выстрелить ему в грудь.

Однако следующая стрела просто рассекла часть брони, когда он быстро скрестил руки на груди. Элой потеряла своё преимущество.

 _Невозможно_. Она недооценивала его реакцию, но стрелять снова не стала, решив сохранить ценное оружие для другого шанса или, может быть, для охоты, если она когда-нибудь выберется из этой пещеры.

— Сразись со мной, ублюдок! — закричала Элой, и её голос эхом разнёсся по пещере. Горящие клочки ткани от одежды несчастного разведчика, привязанные к наконечнику её стрелы, были единственным источником света.

— Ты только тратишь свою энергию, — Гелис извлёк стрелу из бока и отшвырнул её на пол, даже не вздрогнув. Элой увидела кровавый след, поэтому поняла, что всё же он что-то чувствовал. Стрела должна была нанести глубокое ранение, но он вёл себя так, будто просто поцарапался. Она помнила, как Раст выстрелил ему в плечо с тем же эффектом, но считала это воспоминание неправдоподобным — до сих пор.

— Я для тебя значительно большая проблема, так почему бы нам не уладить всё прямо сейчас?

— Отдохни немного, чтобы мы могли вернуться к Солнцу, — он стойко игнорировал её попытки втянуть его в бой.

Они продолжили движение, и Элой наконец прекратила бездумно мчаться вперёд, вместо этого решив следовать за Гелисом. Кроме того, у неё заканчивалась еда, и она надеялась, что если сможет застать его врасплох хотя бы на мгновение, то украдёт запасы. Но, казалось, Гелис _всегда_ знал об её приближении, даже когда стоял к ней спиной на расстоянии десяти шагов.

***

Извилистая пещера закончилась и каким-то образом привела их в самое нежелательное из мест — в Ужас. За большими каньонами недалеко от Ржавой Воды лежала огромная пустыня, которая, по слухам, была даже более суровым местом, чем Шёпот Песка. Каждый Карха знал, почему эта земля была под запретом — она ассоциировалась с потерями, безумием и страданиями.

Гелис ждал, пока Элой достигнет выхода из пещеры, и тогда решил, что делать дальше. У него было только два выбора: либо продолжать бродить по пещерам, пока не кончатся припасы, либо столкнуться с опасностями Ужаса. Самый прямой путь займёт у них всего полтора дня, но высокие стены большинства каньонов станут непреодолимыми без соответствующего снаряжения. Им нужно будет обойти не нанесённый на карту внешний край, прежде чем повернуть на восток к отмеченному проходу, если они хотят полностью избежать скал. Это приведёт их к опасной близости к Запретному Западу.

Но Гелиса это не остановило, его предки прошли эту часть Ужаса, и он тоже пройдёт, без страха и слабости. Они были отвратительно подготовлены к путешествию, но Солнце ещё ни разу не повело его неправильным путём. Очевидно, нужно идти вперёд.

Он сказал об этом Элой, но она безрассудно проигнорировала его слова. Она всего лишь невежественная дикарка, не обращающая внимания на опасности Ужаса и Запада.

— Мы пойдём по краю, а затем повернём на восток, к Солнцу, — сообщил ей Гелис о выбранном пути.

— Говоришь так, будто я пойду с тобой, — по-детски раздражительно ответила Элой.

— Ты _пойдёшь_ по этому пути. В противном случае только отсрочишь неизбежное.

— Ты всё время так говоришь, но я думаю, что лучше попытать счастья в той пещере или просто пойти отсюда прямо на восток, — Элой скрестила руки, но он видел опасение в её глазах, когда она смотрела на окружающие бесплодные земли.

— Никто, кроме крайних глупцов, не пойдёт через сердце Ужаса. Ты погибнешь, — Гелис не пытался заставлять Элой, ему лишь было любопытно увидеть её следующий шаг.

— И не надейся, — отозвалась она, но всё равно пошла за ним.

***

Элой следовала за Гелисом на расстоянии, но держала его в поле зрения. Пышное красное оперение лидера Затмения облегчало задачу, даже когда всё остальное сливалось в единую массу из красного песка и камня.

Таким образом она всегда могла подгадать нужной момент и пристрелить его. Ей понравилась идея выстрелить в него прямо через до смешного замысловатый плащ, но она воздерживалась. Без визора Гелис был её единственным надёжным путём обратно к Закатной крепости, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока она не доберётся до края Ужаса. Будь она лучше подготовлена, то могла попробовать свои силы в пещерах, но ей нужна еда.

Гелис ещё мог быть полезен, он знал эти земли лучше, чем она. Если бы у неё получилось ослабить его… то можно было бы добиться полезной информации об АИДе и Сайленсе, а уже после нанести смертельный удар.

 _Держи врагов близко_ , слышала она однажды. Мысли о мести заставляли её двигаться, несмотря на безжалостное солнце. Теперь Элой понимала, почему Ужас считался опасным местом. Она привыкла к миру деревьев и рек, снега и льда. А эта пустыня не была похожа ни на одно из тех мест, которые она посещала раньше: здесь ничего не было, ни деревьев, ни травы, ни воды, _ничего_.

Она продолжала следовать за Гелисом несколько часов, пока не заметила странное образование скал на горизонте. На первый взгляд Элой показалось, что это поселение, поэтому она помчалась вперёд, обгоняя Гелиса. Но, достигнув цели, обнаружила, что ошиблась. Видимо, это было чьё-то убежище. Виднелись обрывки ткани, которые, возможно, когда-то являлись флагом, и разбросанные куски металла от доспехов.

Элой осмотрелась, надеясь отыскать что-нибудь любопытное. Она нашла небольшую щель, где ветер и, возможно, вода проделали в пещере дыру, которая и использовалась в качестве убежища. Внутри Элой обнаружила более прочную ткань, защищённую от пронизывающего ветра и песка, но всё же слишком изношенную, чтобы извлечь из неё хоть какую-то пользу.

Пройдя в угол крошечной пещеры, Элой заметила вещи, сохранившиеся немного лучше. Несколько пар шкур, сшитых вместе, с мехом, вывернутым наизнанку — другими словами, спальные мешки. Она вытащила их, чтобы рассмотреть, и обнаружила, что один из мешков сохранился в гораздо лучшем состоянии, чем другой. Они помогут ей пережить холодные ночи в пустыне. Элой знала, что ночью в пустыне не держатся высокие температуры, и холод может быть столь же резким, как и заснеженные горы, в которых находился её дом.

Она услышала, как Гелис приблизился сзади, но не обратила на него внимания, пока он не выхватил у неё хороший мешок, оценивая его на солнце.

— Солнце сегодня особенно великодушно — посмотри, как оно благословило нас, дитя! — неуместная ухмылка на его лице выглядела почти маниакальной.

— Эй, это мой мешок, — вопиющее пренебрежение лидера Затмения к такому понятию, как уважение, приводило её в ярость, — я первая его нашла, — она прекрасно понимала, что звучит как капризный ребёнок, которым он так часто её называл, но сейчас ей было на это плевать.

— Мешки принадлежали моим предкам. Такая дикарка, как ты, должна счесть это за невероятную удачу, поскольку…

— Отдай мешок, сумасшедший! — Элой почувствовала, как сжимаются её кулаки, а внутри закипает гнев.

— Подойди и забери его у меня, дикарка, — прошипел в ответ Гелис, прежде чем Элой нанесла скользящий удар по его лицу. Она почувствовала, как кулак коснулся его щеки, но он почти не реагировал. Всё-таки лидер Затмения был сложен крепко, подобно машине.

Элой безрассудно атаковала его, не считая нужным тратить стрелы или даже использовать кинжал для снятия шкур — настолько ослепила её ярость. Ей удалось поставить Гелиса на колени, а затем повалить его на землю, кусая, царапая и ударяя кулаком. Его грубые доспехи ранили кожу Элой, он пытался перехватить её руки, но она не обращала на это внимания. Их схватка внезапно закончилась, когда Гелис всё же схватил её и швырнул на землю с такой силой, что у неё перехватило дыхание.

Однако Элой одержала небольшую победу — в схватке ей удалось отвлечь внимание Гелиса от визора. Не сводя взгляда с лидера Затмения, она сжала визор в кулаке и раздавила; не то, чтобы в этом был смысл — тот повредился ещё после обрушения. Но в данном случае важнее всего были действия.

Стоя над ней, Гелис потянулся к своему кинжалу.

— Давай, убей меня прямо на глазах у твоего жалкого божества, чёрт тебя побери! — прохрипела Элой, втягивая воздух в лёгкие и не в силах удержаться от провокаций.

— Нет. Я должен ждать, — Гелис кинул на неё бесстрастный взгляд, — ты не умрёшь сегодня. Но это обязательно случится чуть _позже_ , — наконец она увидела трещину в его непробиваемом терпении.

— Как всегда, только обещаешь, — Элой закатила глаза и поднялась на ноги.

 _Ладно_. Она возьмёт другой мешок, который был более потёртым и дырявым. Это лучше, чем ничего. Она уничтожила визор Гелиса, а маниакальный пыл не позволит ему убить её прямо сейчас — несмотря на то, что он явно этого хочет.

« _Маленькая, но всё же победа_ », — подумала про себя Элой.

***

Через несколько дней Элой узнала, что единственное преимущество Ужаса перед пещерами — это возможность охотиться. Развести огонь оказалось проблематично, но она использовала то немногое, что у неё осталось, чтобы зажарить пойманную добычу. В основном это была какая-то мелкая дичь, которой едва хватало на обед. Одежда, которую Элой выбрала для этой части своего путешествия, защищала от безжалостной дневной жары, но если бы не спальный мешок — холодными ночами пришлось бы несладко. Бурдюк также не прослужил бы ей долго, если бы она не наполнила его заранее.

Однако чем дольше она путешествовала с Гелисом, тем больше убеждалась в том, что он, возможно, и не человек вовсе, а действительно чудовище из кошмаров.

Он шёл, никогда не сбиваясь с пути, останавливаясь только на закате, вставая с первыми лучами солнца для какой-то странной медитации, прежде чем продолжить движение вперёд. Несмотря на всё это, Элой почти ни разу не видела, чтобы он что-то пил. Единственная причина, по которой она до сих пор считала Гелиса человеком, заключалась в том, что его бледная кожа, не скрытая бронёй, загорала так же, как и её собственная. Ну, и вдобавок тот факт, что ему нужно было есть — достаточно часто и много для человека его огромных размеров.

Гелис рассказывал истории о судьбе Карха всякий раз, когда Элой оказывалась в пределах слышимости. Её гордость была задета тем, что она, по сути, была вынуждена идти за ним. Элой подозревала, что даже если свернёт с пути, Гелис поймает её и силой заставит следовать за собой. Это почти заставило её скучать по Сайленсу; тот хоть и казался аморальным и фанатичным в поисках знаний, но, по крайней мере, не был Гелисом. Сайленс не приносил с собой смерть.

В какой-то момент они проходили мимо крупного скалистого образования, и Элой заметила небольшую _трещину_ между камнями. Если повезёт, это будет другая пещера, которая сможет увести подальше от Ужаса и её потенциального палача. Путешествие будет тёмным и трудным, но теперь она лучше подготовлена. Элой сделала в мыслях пометку вернуться сюда.

Как только Гелис ночью лёг спать, она использовала возможность ускользнуть и ориентировалась на следы на песке. На это у неё ушло несколько часов, но она, наконец, вернулась и сразу убедилась в том, что глаза обманули её. Трещина была обычным пятном на камне. Безнадёжный тупик.

 _Она должна была догадаться_.

Именно здесь Элой упала на землю, позволив отчаянию захлестнуть её. Всю свою жизнь она боролась и выживала. Она не знала, почему существует, но, похоже, на этом её жизнь завершится. Ситуация ухудшалась тем, что она оставила свой мешок, полагая, что скоро окажется в глубоких и тёмных подземных пещерах. Не то, чтобы там могло быть комфортно, но это было бы лучше, чем ничего.

Однако жалела себя Элой совсем недолго, ведь это было не в её характере. В конце концов, она снова поднялась и направилась обратно к лагерю, осторожно избегая по пути стаю рыскарей. По дороге она поняла, почему Гелис всегда останавливался на ночь — снаружи было ветрено и холодно. _Ужасно холодно_. А она здесь без тёплой одежды, без возможности развести огонь, вообще без всего.

К тому времени, как Элой вернулась, всё её тело била дрожь. Сегодняшняя ночь действительно была холоднее остальных, но больше в её жизни не должно быть места жалости к себе.

Элой обнаружила, что её мешка не было там, где она его оставила, и начала отчаянно обыскивать онемевшими пальцами каменистую возвышенность, у которой они остановились на ночь. Мешок не приносил много пользы, но, по крайней мере, в нём было бы теплее, чем сейчас.

Когда она, наконец, заметила свой мешок, в её животе образовался слабый всплеск гнева. Гелис, должно быть, проснулся и увидел, что она пропала, и решил присвоить её мешок себе, обернувшись им вторым слоем. Элой задавалась вопросом, почему он не последовал за ней, если догадался, что она сбежала. Возможно, лидер Затмения знал, что выхода нет, и она будет вынуждена вернуться.

 _Проклятый ублюдок_. Элой вскипела. Идея убить его во сне не сработала в последний раз, но теперь у неё было больше стрел, а на голове Гелиса не было шлема. Однако Элой обнаружила, что дрожит слишком сильно, чтобы правильно натянуть лук. Ей и прежде доводилось слышать о холоде, от которого сводит пальцы рук и ног, но она не ожидала, что с ней это случится прямо здесь.

Очередной порыв ветра, и Элой почувствовала себя страшно уязвимой, словно её окунули в холодную воду, внезапно изгнав из головы все мысли о гордости и достоинстве. Она много раз чувствовала холод, но справлялась с ним, однако в её планы не входило замерзать до смерти в этом месте. Неконтролируемая дрожь буквально выбивала все лишние мысли из её разума, требуя одного.

Ей нужно согреться, чтобы выжить, и уже неважно, каким образом.

— Гелис.

Он не отозвался, но его глаза резко открылись, и Элой была готова поклясться, что они практически светились в слабом сиянии луны.

— Твоя жертва замёрзнет до смерти, — сказала она, напомнив, зачем была нужна ему живой, и обезоруживающе улыбнувшись, как будто ранее и не _думала_ убивать его во сне.

Гелис хмыкнул и перевернулся на бок, повернувшись к ней спиной, словно она не представляла никакой угрозы, словно не _стоила_ даже того, чтобы ей ответить. Элой была совершенно сбита с толку, она и так наступила на горло собственной гордости, чтобы попросить его вернуть мешок, а теперь по-настоящему захотела замёрзнуть насмерть, чтобы лишить его победы. Но напомнила себе, что лучше подождать и украсть мешок после убийства Гелиса — когда она вонзит ему в сердце его же кинжал.

Значит, остался последний вариант. Если Гелис не собирался делиться, то не оставлял ей другого выбора. Элой залезла в мешок прямо за ним, и это было наслаждением, которого она прежде не знала. Без доспехов Гелис походил на _печь_ , каждая часть его тела пылала, касаясь её кожи. Элой сделала это, чтобы спровоцировать его реакцию, но внезапно всё перестало иметь значение. Важным было лишь тепло, вновь разлившееся по её конечностям. Мир сузился только до ощущений.

Гелис не ответил и не сдвинулся с места, как будто её наглое вторжение в личное пространство нисколько его не побеспокоило. И только утром, когда он встал, чтобы, как обычно, помолиться Солнцу, и оставил её одну в мешке, Элой осознала, что он просто позволил ей там находиться.

Всё-таки он пытался сохранить ей жизнь, но оставался фанатичным _идиотом_.

***

Казалось, ночи становились всё более ветреными и холодными. На следующую ночь Элой не просила обратно свой мешок. Больше ей это _не нужно_. Она умела выживать, а Гелис был тем теплом, в котором она нуждалась. Она могла сыграть в его игру и позволить привести в Закатную крепость, а уже там отомстить ему за всё.

Гелис не стал возражать, когда Элой снова скользнула к нему, и лишь самодовольно улыбнулся. Вероятно, он считал это победой, но ей было плевать. Элой задавалась вопросом, мог ли вообще лидер Затмения чувствовать холод, не чужды ли ему нормальные человеческие ощущения — относительно этого у неё были подозрения. Ей не хотелось касаться его бледной кожи и слишком приближаться, поэтому даже в тесном мешке она держалась на максимально возможном расстоянии, но всё равно чувствовала, как тепло исходило от него волнами, как будто Гелис был сосудом, наполненным солнечным светом, который накопился за все те суровые дни, проведённые на солнце на территории Карха.

Тем не менее, кое-что человеческое в Гелисе всё же обнаружилось — он _храпел_. Но совсем не так, как когда-то храпел Раст в их хижине.

***

На шестой день, проведённый в пустыне, Элой набрела на горячий источник, в котором можно было расслабиться.

Она надолго ушла из поля зрения Гелиса, и он был вынужден её искать. Он зашёл слишком далеко, чтобы теперь проваливать свою миссию. Он доставит её в Закатную крепость, даже если на это у него уйдёт месяц. Солнце послало Элой в качестве испытания, и он обязан вернуть её обратно.

В конце концов, он нашёл её, плескающейся в дымящемся бассейне. Её одежда лежала рядом, и только пар и водная рябь не позволяли ему увидеть некоторые части её тела.

— Присоединяйся, вода отличная, — Элой ухмыльнулась, насмехаясь над ним и совершенно равнодушно относясь к собственной наготе. Она явно наслаждалась тем, как начало пылать его лицо — бледная кожа всё выдавала с потрохами. Гелис обратил своё смущение в ярость и сделал ей замечание по поводу вопиющего пренебрежения женской скромностью.

На что Элой лишь посмеялась и ответила:

— Ой, ну извини. Думаю, что я, как дитя, просто не доросла до такого. Но если ты настаиваешь, я уйду, — она сделала вид, будто собирается встать.

Гелис раздражённо зарычал и немедленно отвернулся, заставив её рассмеяться ещё громче.

 _Бесстыжая дикарка_.

***

Даже машин здесь было немного; похоже, Ужас был слишком бесплоден, чтобы привлечь кого-либо из крупных «травоядных». До сих пор Элой видела только признаки камнегрыза и крошечное стадо копьерогов. Она задавалась вопросом, сколько времени им с Гелисом потребуется, чтобы добраться до края плодородных земель.

В конце концов, устав бороться с собственным любопытством, Элой спросила у лидера Затмения, как именно её убийство в каком-то гигантском священном кольце поможет ему осуществить задуманное. Когда Гелис рассказал ей о Красных набегах, она была поражена и возмущена одновременно. В ярости она ответила Гелису, что он видел только то, что хотел видеть, что машины были враждебными всегда и что он был идиотом. Затем упомянула Сайленса и поделилась тем, что он когда-то рассказывал ей, на что Гелис заявил, что Сайленс — предатель, которому нельзя доверять и слова которого являются ложью, направленной против могущества Солнца. Элой поклялась, что вместе с Сайленсом докажет Гелису, что он всего лишь пешка в гораздо более крупной и опасной игре, чем мог представить. Что всё Затмение было основано на ложном пророчестве.

А потом они начали спорить. Их громкие голоса разносились между стенами каньона. Элой ощутила острое желание рывком достать кинжал и вонзить его в грудь Гелиса, в самое сердце, если оно у него вообще есть.

— Дитя, ты правда считаешь, что сможешь проверить мою веру на прочность своими словами и пустыми угрозами?

— Я без конца говорю тебе, что ты выполняешь приказы смертоносной машины, которая в буквальном смысле хочет стереть _всех_ нас в порошок. Тебя используют. Все эти убийства, всё это было напрасно.

— Я инструмент пророчества.

— В точку — именно _инструмент_.

— Ты ничего не понимаешь. Я был рождён для этого.

— Ты ошибаешься. Я точно знаю, — Элой понимала, что в этой истории осталось много нераскрытого. Гелис грубо помешал ей, а Сайленс слишком о многом молчал. Она хотела верить ему, но тогда слова Сайленса звучали для неё как что-то невозможное. Она была человеком, а не машиной — она не могла быть порождением машины.

А затем, как по команде, все их споры пресекла машина.

Элой услышала её до того, как увидела; выбитый камень, упавший со скалы, заставил её поднять глаза. И затем она увидела едва заметное искусственное мерцание на фоне голубого неба. Она почти не поверила своим глазам, но узнала, что это было.

 _Отлично_. Именно с этим ей больше всего хотелось столкнуться прямо сейчас; ловчий.

Прежде чем Элой успела отреагировать, ловчий спрыгнул на них, сбив Гелиса с ног до того, как он понял, что происходит. Гелис вскрикнул, когда ловчий продолжил атаку, и само зрелище понравилось Элой, но в равной степени наполнило решительным гневом. Гелис принадлежал _ей_ , и она не откажется от своей драгоценной мести из-за какого-то безмозглого ловчего.

Элой сразу поняла, что они не первые противники, с которыми пересекалась эта машина. Дротикомёт и поверхность миномёта выглядели сильно повреждёнными, и Элой предположила, что именно из-за этого ловчий не начал по ним стрелять.

Пользуясь тем, что Гелис отвлекает внимание машины, она выпускала стрелу за стрелой в открытые механизмы между уже повреждёнными металлическими пластинами, заставляя ловчего спрыгнуть с лидера Затмения и направиться к ней с поразительной скоростью. Элой бегло осмотрела местность, понимая, что лучшим вариантом будет выбежать на открытое пространство.

Она видела, как из передней части машины торчал один из мечей Гелиса — должно быть, он успел нанести удар. Казалось, это должно было хоть немного замедлить ловчего, давая Элой возможность выпускать стрелы. В общей сложности требовалось три стрелы, чтобы ещё больше замедлить машину, которая уже проливала на песок тёмную жидкость.

Элой остановилась, тщательно планируя следующую атаку и ожидая действий ловчего. Когда он откроется, она сможет выстрелить в панель на нижней части живота — только так получится избавиться от машины при отсутствии какого-либо эффективного оружия в её распоряжении. Это азартная игра, но она окупилась, когда последний выстрел попал в цель.

Ловчий предпринял последнюю атаку, повредив лук Элой и грубо сбив её с ног. Затем раздался удовлетворительный предсмертный скрип двигателя, и машина отключилась, а Элой поднялась на ноги, победно отряхнувшись от пыли.

— Интересно, откуда вообще здесь взялась эта штука, — пробормотала себе под нос Элой, исследуя металлический труп в поисках подсказок, после чего решила двигаться дальше, ведь поблизости мог быть кто-то ещё.

— Я видела эти машины раньше. Значит, следует избегать подобных каньонов, — продолжала она рассуждать вслух и, обернувшись через плечо, увидела Гелиса, которому досталось куда больше, чем ей.

На его боку виднелись глубокие порезы, но он начал втирать в них горсти песка, чтобы остановить кровотечение. Элой наблюдала за ним, потрясённая и в то же время обеспокоенная. Выражение его лица было напряжённым и бесстрастным, он не показывал признаков боли, и единственная складка между его густых бровей появилась, когда он посмотрел на неё, озадаченный и задумчивый.

Элой приподняла бровь и взглянула на него с дерзкой ухмылкой, наблюдая за тем, как он вынужден зализывать раны, в то время как она почти не пострадала.

— Теперь ты веришь слухам обо мне? Я знаю, что ты их слышал, раз уже несколько месяцев одержим идеей поймать меня. Ты можешь отнять у меня оружие и визор, но, как видишь, я и без них прекрасно справляюсь.

Она позволила себе злорадствовать, понимая, что одолела ловчего, который чуть не убил Гелиса, и это ощущение наполнило её адреналином.

— Зачем ты это сделала? — лицо Гелиса помрачнело.

— Вообще-то я почти удивлена, что ты не убил его раньше меня, учитывая твою репутацию. Думаю, скоро ты окончательно потеряешь преимущество, — она намеренно злила его.

— Я планировал вонзить другой клинок в ядро, чтобы лучше сохранить ценное сердце, но ты уничтожила его прежде. Зачем? — голос лидера Затмения звучал мягко, но с явным требованием ответа.

— Ты был под его когтями, он собирался убить тебя — посмотри, что он с тобой сделал, — резко произнесла Элой, указав на засохшую кровь — но я ему не позволила прикончить тебя, потому что только я заслужила это право.

— Ах, _неужели_? Ты? — Гелис жестоко улыбнулся, прежде чем вернуться к бесстрастному выражению. — Что ж, в любом случае, скоро мы дойдём до границы. Затем я отведу тебя к Солнцу, и ты станешь жертвой.

— Если только не решу прикончить тебя до этого, — Элой усмехнулась.

Раны Гелиса были недостаточно глубокими, чтобы убить его, но Элой знала, что они должны быть болезненными, и радовалась этому. Она слишком близка к свершению мести и не допустит его смерти из-за глупой случайности.

***

Через день посте атаки ловчего рана Гелиса стала ярко-красной, как перья на его доспехах, которые он теперь носил так, как будто они действительно стали такими тяжёлыми, как выглядят.

Он пил воду гораздо чаще, и Элой поняла, почему, когда они остановились у источника, чтобы наполнить бурдюки. Пот стекал по его обнажённому животу, и Гелис вёл себя подозрительно тихо, не заикаясь о превосходстве или судьбе Карха. Он был явно в плохой форме, хоть и пытался это скрыть.

Элой знала, что у неё куда больше шансов убить его сейчас, но если она сделает это, то вероятнее всего замёрзнет ночью без возможности согреться. _Как и ему, ей тоже придётся подождать_.

Она продолжали двигаться вперёд, пока Гелис не рухнул на песок.

— Погребённая тень спасёт меня, — слабо произнёс он.

— _Вряд ли_. Ты умрёшь, если останешься здесь. Идём, впереди что-то есть. Возможно, это лагерь.

— Какая тебе разница, что со мной будет?

— Если ты умрёшь прямо сейчас, ночью мне не хватит тепла, и я замёрзну до смерти. Так что тебе повезло, — Элой попыталась помочь ему подняться, но едва не упала сверху, не справляясь с таким весом.

Наконец она помогла Гелису встать и поддерживала его изо всех сил, которых оставалось совсем немного, если учесть, что он был как минимум вдвое тяжелее.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — бормотал ей в плечо Гелис, и Элой почти не узнавала в нём того гордого и грубого мужчины.

— Я же _сказала_ , что замёрзну до смерти, если ты умрёшь. Я хочу сама убить тебя, потому что имею право, — прямо ответила она.

Она достигли большого скалистого образования. Между скалами лежали руины — крошечный бункер, ныне представляющий из себя полую металлическую оболочку. Люк давно перестал работать, но был открыт ровно настолько, чтобы они смогли протиснуться, и Элой посчитала это место подходящим для укрытия. Вес Гелиса становился всё тяжелее по мере того, как усиливался жар.

Внутри обнаружилась большая койка в углу, потёртые тканые коврики смягчали те части ржавого металлического пола, которые не были засыпаны песком. Грубо высеченный стол был сделан из остатков какой-то машины, а стены увешаны древними фресками.

При ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось, что матрас на койке был ещё цел, пусть и подвергся влиянию времени. Он был набит пухом и скреплён мехами. Тот, кто жил здесь последним, хорошо позаботился о своём укрытии.

— Ты умрёшь в любом случае, но пока мы остановимся здесь на отдых, — в её голосе не прозвучало ни капли жалости к Гелису.


	2. Chapter 2

Гелис проспал два дня, и поскольку Элой использовала тепло его тела и лежала рядом с ним по ночам, она ожидала, что одним утром проснётся и обнаружит, что лидер Затмения уже холодный и безжизненный. Он постоянно бормотал что-то в бреду, иногда выкрикивая приказы, иногда умоляя людей, которых не было рядом. Элой решила не проявлять к нему милосердия и не убивать, тем более, что сама, в противном случае, скорее всего тоже умрёт, не успев набрать достаточно веток, чтобы развести огонь, который мог бы согревать её в течение нескольких ночей.

Элой знала, что Раст простил бы её за то, что она сохранила Гелису жизнь. Раст бы понял, что она делала это ради собственного выживания. Но, тем не менее, это её беспокоило.

Элой использовала каждую свободную минуту своего времени, чтобы делать наконечники стрел, охотиться на баранов, собирать растопку и пить воду из ближайшего источника. Она рылась в их «лагере», пытаясь найти что-нибудь интересное, и находила обрывки старых мехов и тканей, грубо вытесанные миски и горшки, которые, впрочем, на протяжении нескольких веков успешно противостояли солнцу и песку. Человеческие останки ей не попадались, поэтому она предположила, что последние жители оставили это место добровольно.

Отдых, казалось, пошёл Гелису на пользу, потому что через несколько дней его лихорадка утихла. Элой ничего не делала, кроме как давала ему пищу и воду, но, очевидно, худшее было позади.

В конце концов, он начал периодически приходить в сознание.

***

Как только силы начали восстанавливаться, Гелис попытался покинуть проклятую постель, которая дразнила его своей комфортной поверхностью.

Он проклял собственную слабость, как только очнулся, но этого было мало. Только время, еда и вода помогут изгнать это ощущение, засевшее глубоко в его костях и напоминавшее о себе при каждом движении. У него болел бок, но он старался терпеть, надеясь, что это ускорит выздоровление.

Но самой жестокой пыткой, которой могли подвергнуть его Солнце или Тень, было оказаться во власти дикарки из Нора. Он так низко пал перед ней. Он не знал, что сделал, чтобы заслужить подобное, но, должно быть, провинился сильно. Возможно, Солнце рассердилось на него, потому что он позволил болезни овладеть своим телом.

— Нуала была твоей женой? — спросила Элой, когда он зашевелился после **пяти** дней пребывания в древнем бункере.

— Что? — Гелис чувствовал, будто его рот был заполнен песком.

— Ты разговаривал во сне. Просил Нуалу о помощи.

— Откуда ты знаешь о моей жене? — прохрипел он, всё ещё сомневаясь в том, что правильно её расслышал. Возможно, всё это было частью продолжительного лихорадочного сна.

— Слышала твои аудиозаписи на одной из баз Затмения. _Действительно_ трогательная история, — Элой игриво нахмурилась, явно насмехаясь над ним.

— Это было… Я… — Гелис почувствовал, как его лицо пылает, а ярость узлом начинает закручиваться в животе. Да как она _посмела_?

— Ты сильно её любил? Рассказывал ей, чем занимался? — продолжила Элой, как будто это была повседневная беседа. — Ты рассказывал ей, как убивал женщин и детей, пока она носила твоего…

— _Хватит_! — ему потребовалась вся энергия, чтобы прорычать ей в ответ. — Наглая девка, ты ничего не понимаешь! — он не будет говорить с ней об этом, _он не будет_.

На мгновение на лице Элой мелькнуло сожаление, но после оно вновь стало жёстким, и Гелис точно знал, о чём она сейчас думает.

— Да, должно быть, очень тяжело потерять того, кого любишь. Даже _представить не могу_ , каково это, — она толкнула его с такой силой, что он рухнул обратно на матрас, затем швырнула в него миску с водой, которую держала в руках, и бросилась прочь из укрытия.

Гелис мог только продолжать лежать, мокрый, ощущающий головокружение и слишком слабый для того, чтобы противиться всему этому. Он подумал о том, что, возможно, впервые в жизни чувствовал себя настолько паршиво.

***

Спустя несколько дней Гелис мог бродить по убежищу, как только ощущал всплеск сил. Он использовал воду, нагретую на огне, чтобы очистить свою рану. Та выглядела лучше, менее красной и вроде бы заживала. Элой не знала, почему он не умер, однако ей было известно, что смерть и выживание непостоянны и случайны.

Он сообщил ей о том, что они, вероятно, находятся в покоях шестого Короля-Солнце, а сам лагерь был частью похода на Запретный Запад.

Элой сморщила нос и произнесла:

— Тот, кто придумал назвать это место покоями, явно был тем ещё идиотом.

И Гелис улыбнулся даже прежде, чем захотел отчитать её за то, как она отзывалась о гордом предке Карха.

***

На тринадцатый день у Элой сломался лук. Тетива, которую она пыталась натянуть после атаки ловчего, не выдержала дальнейшего использования.

— Если ты голоден, придётся подождать, пока я не сделаю новую тетиву. Кстати, это было моё единственное оружие, с помощью которого я могла охотиться — за что тебе отдельное спасибо, — Элой усмехнулась.

Гелис не посмотрел на неё, его глаза были закрыты, пока он молился, но затем он взял кинжал, срезал нить, которую носил на шее, и молча протянул Элой.

Каким-то образом после этого простого действия между ними всё начало меняться.

***

Однажды утром Гелис проснулся и увидел ужасающую картину; дикарка Нора спала, прижавшись к нему, а его тело откликалось на сладкий зов её тёплой близости.

Его стремительно твердеющее достоинство непристойно прижималось к её ягодицам. Он уже _давно_ не просыпался с таким напряжением между ног, но всё равно решил не прикасаться к себе там. Вместо этого он встал, чтобы обратиться к Солнцу и попросить прощения за свою слабость.

***

— И сколько тебе? — однажды за ужином спросила Элой, когда Гелис сказал что-то, что намекало на его возраст и жизненный опыт.

— Я на много циклов старше тебя, дитя, — он продолжал раздражать её этим обращением.

— Меня зовут _Элой_. И я не дитя. Я была достаточно взрослой, чтобы участвовать в Инициации. Чтобы увидеть, как ты убиваешь моего… как ты убиваешь Раста.

— Он был твоим отцом?

— Может и был.

— Могу ли я… — начал Гелис, но Элой не позволила ему договорить.

— Мне не нужны твои извинения. Я хочу, чтобы ты видел его лицо перед сном, чтобы он вытеснил из твоего разума все мысли о мире и покое. Я хочу, чтобы он преследовал тебя вечно.

Она даже не подозревала, как сильно сама преследовала его.

— Я и не собирался извиняться, — он указал на куски баранины, всё ещё лежавшие в её миске, — я собирался спросить, будешь ли ты это есть, или я могу забрать твою порцию.

***

Близость позволила им заглянуть в личные привычки и человечность друг друга; такая реальность была неудобна и утомительна для обоих.

Однажды утром Элой спросила у Гелиса, почему он сбривал кинжалом тёмные волосы со своего лица, на что он ответил, что борода — опасный инструмент в битве. За бороду может легко ухватиться враг. Тогда Элой спросила, почему он не схватил Раста, и Гелис ответил, что прибегать к таким методам бесчестно и трусливо. Затем добавил, что Раст хорошо сражался для дикаря, с честью. Элой сердито пробормотала, что такой убийца как Гелис не имеет права рассуждать о чести, а после молчала до конца дня.

Перед сном Элой вновь попыталась поговорить с ним. Она сказала, что понимает, почему он стремится вернуть Меридиан, и что его использовали гораздо дольше, чем она думала изначально. Джиран воспользовался скорбью Гелиса по жене, чтобы укрепить их связь. На это Гелис ответил Элой, что Солнце привело её к нему в качестве испытания, а его вера сильнее её пустых слов.

А потом стал более задумчивым, чем обычно. Рассказал ей обо всём, что сделал для служения Солнцу и королевскому трону. Рассказал, что она будет следующей. Но Элой больше не воспринимала его слова как угрозу — скорее, как оправдание фанатичности и жестокости, за которыми он привык скрываться.

***

Солнце ещё не взошло, и Элой застряла где-то между сном и бодрствованием, когда у неё появилось странное воспоминание. Она вспомнила, как выслеживала кабанов в лесу и однажды наткнулась на их спаривание. Они гонялись друг за другом, кусались, визжали и копошились среди листьев.

Гелис тихо похрапывал позади неё, а её мысли продолжали блуждать. Элой задумалась о том, каким он был со своей женой. Он просто спал с ней? Или вёл себя, как самец кабана? Пытался брать силой, кусал? Элой никогда не заставала людей за этим делом, но почти могла представить Гелиса и изящную красивую женщину, какой скорее всего и была его жена. Их объятия, а после — сон вместе. Элой должна была чувствовать вину, но забыла, почему, увлекшись зрелищем в своём воображении и ненадолго задремав. Ей приснилось, что Гелис смотрел на неё так же, как на жену.

С этими мыслями она полностью проснулась, вытряхивая из головы остатки сна. Увиденное разительно отличалось от любого сновидения о Гелисе, которое ей доводилось видеть в прошлом, но было даже более нежелательным, чем кошмары. Элой встала, чтобы начать свой день пораньше и забрать полезные предметы с металлического тела ловчего, а заодно дистанцироваться от Гелиса.

***

— Раньше твои глаза мне снились в кошмарах.

— Правда? — Гелис отвлёкся от разминки на полу. Он почти полностью выздоровел.

— Ага, холодные и мёртвые изнутри. Собственно, именно с этим ты у меня ассоциировался до того, как я узнала твоё имя. Ну, и ещё с твоими размерами. В мире существует не так уж много мужчин с мрачным взглядом и габаритами как у бегемота.

Лидер Затмения сел и бросил на Элой очередной леденящий душу взгляд.

— У Карха есть традиция выносить младенцев на встречу с солнцем в день их рождения. Мне говорили, что я, будучи новорождённым, не отворачивался, а продолжал смотреть на солнце, пока оно не выжгло весь цвет с моих глаз.

— И что, это взаправду было? — Элой задумалась, оставалась ли в этом человеке какая-то часть, которая ещё не превратилась в монстра, которым можно было пугать детей холодными зимними вечерами при свете костра.

— Нет, — категорично отозвался Гелис, с лёгкой, но менее хищной ухмылкой на лице, чем привыкла видеть Элой. Он продолжал _играть_ с ней, и от этого становилось страшно.

***

Этой ночью Гелису снилось нечто иное, чем победа во славу Солнца, поверженные враги и бесконечные пески суровых пустынь.

Ему снился его старый дом в Меридиане, знакомый запах ладана, пробуждающий нежелательные чувства.

Гелис понял, что видел во сне свою первую брачную ночь. Он откинул шёлк, ожидая увидеть Нуалу с протянутой к нему рукой — это воспоминание мелькало в его голове много раз. Но вместо этого в собственной постели лидер Затмения обнаружил дикарку из Нора, обнажённую и улыбавшуюся, как будто она ждала его. Он сам тоже был обнажён и совершенно бессилен против её соблазнительного притяжения. Она поцеловала его, почти как Нуала, только без нежности и переживаний. Элой была уверена в себе, и эта уверенность поражала, особенно когда она что-то воскликнула и раздвинула перед ним ноги. Затем он брал её, и она кричала, но не от боли. Её плоть идеально сливалась с его, а кожа на горле была такой же мягкой, как в тот день на горе. Элой бесстыдно стонала, и это сводило Гелиса с ума, заставляя его вколачиваться в неё сильнее и глубже. Она так плотно прижималась к нему, а он толкался, ускоряя темп, испытывая удовольствие и доставляя его ей. Он не знал, что подобный голод внутри себя можно утолить настолько, но вот Элой достигла пика, и он присоединился к ней спустя пару толчков, чувствуя себя ослеплённым светом. Как будто смотрел на солнце, не желая отвести взгляд…

Гелис резко проснулся. Элой прижалась к нему, свернувшись клубочком, и, к счастью, всё ещё спала. Он боялся, что во сне мог издавать характерные звуки, которые разбудили бы её, но, поменяв позу, понял, что произошло нечто _гораздо_ худшее.

Он запятнал себя; его нижнее бельё было мокрым от липкой тёплой спермы.

Это унизительно даже для юнца, не говоря уже о мужчине его возраста и опыта. Это совершенно не поддавалось пониманию.

Он постирал нижнее бельё в ближайшем источнике. Стыд, гнев и унижение бурлили внутри него. Эта девушка — эта _дикарка_ заставила его тело впустую извергнуть семя. У мужского семени была только одна цель, и всё остальное Гелис считал позорным расточительством. Он был излишне консервативным даже для Карха, но подобные ситуации делали мужчин слабее, вынуждая их фанатично стремиться к ложному удовлетворению.

Погребённая тень был прав, эта девушка опасна из-за своих коварных способностей, о которых Гелис прежде даже не подозревал. Теперь, когда к нему вернулись силы, нужно было как можно скорее вернуться в Закатную крепость. Ужас отрицательно действовал на его разум, позволяя поддаваться слабости. Он должен немедленно двигаться вперёд, пока не унизил себя ещё больше.

***

— Ага, _уже бегу_. Я останусь здесь, продолжу охоту и накоплю ресурсы, — ответила ему Элой, не отвлекаясь от снятия шкуры с пустынного барана.

— _Нет_ , мы должны…

— Слушай, если ты всё ещё собираешься использовать меня как святой сосуд или что-то вроде того, тебе придётся уносить меня отсюда, потому что сама я не уйду. Тут есть еда, вода и кров. И это всяко лучше чем то, что ждёт меня в конце нашего путешествия.

— Не искушай меня, — с кислой миной пробормотал Гелис, — гораздо легче будет нести тебя, чем бороться с твоим детским упрямством.

— И тогда я буду без конца пинать тебя по ранам, если ты меня не вырубишь. Или просто убью тебя при первой удобной возможности, — в голосе Элой слышались дразнящие нотки, но всё же она была серьёзна.

Гелис тяжело вздохнул, и она приготовилась к тому, что свою угрозу он исполнит или, по крайней мере, попытается.

И в то же время знала, что он не сделает этого. Она не чувствовала его враждебности и сама не прикасалась к собственному кинжалу. Ей не нужно было поворачиваться к лидеру Затмения и готовиться к атаке, потому что её не будет.

К тому времени, как она разобралась с тушей животного и наконец обернулась, Гелиса уже не было рядом.

***

День, когда они наконец-то договорились и решили двигаться вперёд, наверняка должен был спровоцировать появление в пустыне какого-то чуда. Но вскоре после их отбытия небо безжалостно потемнело.

Начался дождь, да такой сильный, что наносил почти болезненные удары по коже.

Элой дрожала в мокрой одежде, а песок и пыль превращались под её ногами в грязь. Гелис, перекрикивая шум ливня, сказал, что им следует найти возвышенность, в противном случае их похоронит наводнение.

Они продолжали слепо идти вперёд, пока Элой не решила, что с неё хватит. Всё это было так глупо; никакой гарантии, что они найдут укрытие, а в окружающем потопе нет ни шанса на разведение костра. Когда наступит холодная ночь, её будет крайне тяжело пережить в промокшей насквозь одежде. Рождённая в суровых дебрях Сердца Матери, она привыкла к неприятным погодным сюрпризам и успешно с ними боролась, но не была глупой. Их с Гелисом путешествие не закончится ничем хорошим, учитывая довольно плохую видимость и отсутствие укрытий от опасностей, которые поджидали впереди.

— Я возвращаюсь, — сообщила она Гелису голосом, не терпящим возражений, и, что удивительно, он не стал спорить. Возможно, лидер Затмения обладал непоколебимой волей, но, очевидно, был более разумным, чем она предполагала, или просто был в курсе опасностей, которым они подвергали себя здесь.

Они потащились назад; холодные и промокшие чуть ли не до костей. Вроде бы ничего удивительного, ведь оба много раз бывали в совершенно различных жизненных передрягах, но сейчас всё было как-то иначе.

Благодаря чуду и особому чувству ориентирования на местности у Гелиса, им удалось вернуться. В бункере было темно, но зато сухо. Элой мало что видела, но зато отчётливо слышала шелестящие звуки, когда Гелис бросил на койку мешки и одеяла, а затем быстро снял с себя мокрую одежду. Его обувь и доспехи с тяжёлым стуком коснулись металлического пола, после чего он забрался в кровать.

Элой последовала его примеру, снимая одежду, даже промокшее нижнее бельё, и скользнула к нему. Ощущение блаженного тепла поразило её, когда она почувствовала свою обнажённую плоть рядом с ним настолько сильно, что закусила губу, чтобы подавить хриплый вздох.

 _Больше_ , подумала Элой. Ей нужно больше. Она прижалась к Гелису, чувствуя немедленное облегчение в каждой точке контакта между их телами. Лидер Затмения потянулся к её железной хватке, чтобы остановить неистовые попытки держаться за него.

Так они и продолжали, пока он не перестал отталкивать её. Разум Элой обычно гудел от попыток придумать план дальнейших действий, но теперь был по-странному тих, расплывчат и доволен.

Элой сонно взглянула вверх и обнаружила, что находится в нескольких миллиметрах от лица Гелиса, а его ледяные широко распахнутые глаза смотрят на неё, изучая и будто пытаясь предугадать, что она сделает дальше. Элой ощутила головокружение от благодарности. Она была так _благодарна_ Гелису за тепло, что почти не могла нормально мыслить.

Она поднесла руку к его щеке, чувствуя, насколько он был по-человечески тёплым, после чего наклонилась, чтобы целомудренно поцеловать его в губы. Она просто повторила то, что видела в деревне, и не думала, что у подобного могло быть особое значение. Так она выражала благодарность и с удивлением обнаружила, что губы у Гелиса гораздо мягче, чем должны быть.

Лидер Затмения замер, как загнанный в угол зверь, но Элой было всё равно. На самом деле, она наслаждалась острыми ощущениями, которые ей подарил поцелуй, и той странной властью, которую она прежде не осознавала.

— _Какого_ … — она не позволила ему договорить, вновь накрыв его губы своими.

После нескольких мгновений натиска Элой, Гелис будто ожил и начал отвечать на её поцелуй. Правда, по-другому — он целовал глубже, продолжительнее и захватывающе, а затем оттолкнул её.

— Хватит, — сказал он опасным низким голосом, которого Элой раньше не слышала. Он звучал испуганно, как рык животного, у которого больше нет выхода, кроме как наброситься.

— Нет, — она усмехнулась в своём неповиновении. Если Гелис действительно хотел, чтобы она прекратила, то без труда остановил бы её сам. Но он не останавливал. Как будто уже был готов убить её, но в последний момент _передумал_.

— Глупое дитя, — он упрекнул её, но не стал противиться новому поцелую.

Гелис удивил Элой, когда опустился ниже, чтобы покрыть её шею лёгкими поцелуями. Она не ожидала, что он был способен на такое. Они продолжали целоваться, до покалывания на губах, до нехватки воздуха. Элой прижималась к Гелису, касаясь своей обнажённой грудью его. Ощущение твёрдой мускулатуры под сосками заставляло её дрожать и наполняло всё тело теплом. Элой тихо застонала, и Гелис воспринял это как сигнал к действию. Он поцеловал её с новой страстью и, повернувшись, накрыл своим горячим телом.

Он уже делал это раньше, Элой всё понимала — естественно, ведь _у него была жена_.

Тогда она почувствовала его мужское достоинство, которое с непристойной жёсткостью упиралось ей в живот, оставляя на коже следы чего-то влажного и липкого. Элой поразилась тому, насколько эта часть его тела была тёплой, тяжёлой и опухшей от желания. Между её ног тоже стало влажно, и Элой резко вздохнула от прилива тепла, струившегося по спине и копившегося где-то внизу живота.

Гелис вздрогнул, услышав её, и немедленно отстранился. Его дыхание было неровным, когда он перекатился на спину и уставился на изношенный металлический потолок бункера.

— Я не могу тебя взять, — твёрдо произнёс он, хоть и затаив дыхание на миг. Однако Элой показалось, что он скорее обращался к самому себе, чем к ней.

— Взять… меня? — она изо всех сил пыталась понять, прежде чем до неё дошло; он имел в виду _секс_. Однако вместо того, чтобы испугаться, она почувствовала лишь укол разочарования от его слов. Они оба хотели одного и того же, но Гелис упрямо отказывался.

— Мы _не должны_ , — настойчиво добавил он, будто умоляя её не просить большего.

— Почему?

— Ты — священное приношение, а мы… — Гелис поколебался, пытаясь подобрать слова, словно всё красноречие разом ускользнуло от него, — мы не связаны как муж и жена. Это кощунство, оскорбление Солнца — создавать священные узы без надлежащих обрядов.

Элой только усмехнулась, скрестив руки на груди. Этот мужчина, который перерезал глотки сотням людей, совершал набеги на деревни и разрушал семьи, не решался лишить её девственности без брачных уз. Это было почти смехотворно. Впрочем, если учесть его религиозность, в этом был смысл.

— Отличная мысль, давай поженимся, когда вернёмся в Закатную крепость. Уверена, все будут в восторге.

— Мои люди несомненно будут уважать меня и подчиняться мне, что бы я ни сделал, — уверенно отозвался Гелис.

Элой не могла не закатить глаза, поскольку лидер Затмения, казалось, всерьёз рассматривал её предложение.

— Правда, думаю, будет немного неловко, когда после свадьбы ты принесёшь меня в жертву в Кольце Солнца и всё такое, — Элой бросила на него апатичный взгляд.

Гелис ничего не ответил, просто вздохнул и отвернулся, что, по мнению Элой, было его "взрослым" способом закатить глаза.

В попытке уснуть она рассеянно водила пальцами по жидкости, которая попала ей на живот, и обнаружила, что по ощущениям та была почти такой же, как у неё между ног. Элой предположила, что эта влажная липкая субстанция выделялась для того, чтобы облегчить ему проникновение внутрь неё. И тогда пришла к осознанию: Гелис хотел её, по крайней мере, в некоторой степени. Он мог испытывать уязвимые эмоции, такие как безрассудное желание и биологическое возбуждение, как и обычные люди. Он не мог скрыть это от неё, как бы ни старался.

Гордость Карха Тьмы, Ужас Солнца, лидер Затмения — в конце концов, был простым человеком, которому не чужды чувства.

И Элой совсем не понимала, что с этим делать.

***

На **десятую** ночь в бункере всё наконец достигло апогея.

Солнце давно село над Ужасом, пламя превратилось в тлеющие угли, а яркий лунный свет лился сквозь трещины в металлическом потолке. Сегодняшней ночью они снова целовались на койке, что потихоньку подводило к неизбежному этапу, к которому им было суждено прийти в течение нескольких дней.

И снова Элой чувствовала, как становится влажной внизу, а когда сжимала бёдра, ощущала искры чего-то внутри себя. Она схватила запястье Гелиса и интуитивно направила его руку к промежности. Он позволил ей, но остановился, едва коснувшись чувствительных складок.

— Ты тоже чувствуешь? — выдохнула Элой в его губы. — Это случилось и в прошлый раз, когда мы…

— Не говори об этом, — взмолился Гелис, и она никогда прежде не слышала его таким.

— Ты… — начал он, но затем его пальцы коснулись её. Он закрыл глаза, тяжело дыша, когда ощутил, насколько она была влажной. Как будто чувствовал то же болезненное желание. Элой знала, что он тоже был возбуждён; она чувствовала его твёрдый и тяжёлый половой орган на своём бедре. Она вздрогнула, когда он прижал кончик пальца к чему-то между её складками, от чего по её позвоночнику будто пробежал ток. После этого Гелис переместил пальцы ниже, заставляя её стонать и извиваться от его прикосновений.

Он снова оказался на ней и целовал так же глубоко, как прежде. Но в этот раз Элой чувствовала, как его член тёрся об её промежность. Гелис оторвался от её губ с болезненным шипением.

Элой ощущала его дрожь. Он хотел её так же, как и она его.

— Пожалуйста, прости меня, — произнёс Гелис, и Элой не была уверена, обращался он к ней или Солнцу. Её собственная совесть оставалась блаженно молчаливой.

— Я больше не буду тебя разочаровывать. Но сейчас... не могу, — он задыхался, извиняясь перед своим божеством за то, что собирался сделать.

Гелис раздвинул её ноги шире, чтобы полностью поместиться между ними своей широкой фигурой.

— _Ах_ , — вздохнула Элой, когда Гелис толкнулся вперёд, едва проникая в неё. Он тяжело дышал ей в плечо, явно сдерживаясь, как будто не хотел напугать или причинить боль, и всё это было так иронично, что Элой чуть не рассмеялась.

Он снова толкнулся, медленно проникая глубже, а Элой стиснула зубы от напряжения незнакомых мышц. Однако ощущение того, как дрожал Гелис, когда наблюдал за объединением их тел, напомнило ей о странной власти, которую она имела над ним. И тогда Элой расслабилась. Они оба были потрясены тем, как его огромный орган помещался в её промежности, хотя поначалу это казалось невозможным. Потребовалось несколько толчков, чтобы ввести его на всю длину, и Элой медленно подняла глаза, чтобы встретиться с Гелисом взглядом.

Он возвышался над ней, но выглядел более уязвимым, чем она когда-либо видела. Обычно узкие зрачки Гелиса были расширены, губы опухли от поцелуев, а бледное лицо покраснело. Он даже начал потеть, и Элой заметила на его шее крошечные капельки. Сейчас лидер Затмения был более человечным, чем когда-либо.

— Я чувствую себя… _наполненной_ , — выдохнула Элой, — только не останавливайся.

Гелис лишь хмыкнул в ответ. Ощущение слияния было настолько пьянящим, что даже он потерял дар речи. Его движения были ритмичными, неторопливыми — да, это точно был _секс_. Теперь Элой понимала эти движения, жар, стремление к чему-то недосягаемому. Гелис хмурил густые брови в абсолютной сосредоточенности.

Его толчки постепенно набирали скорость и глубину. Элой укусила его за шею, как делали кабаны при спаривании, за которыми она наблюдала. Затем услышала хриплый стон Гелиса, и между её ног потекло что-то тёплое и влажное. Элой догадалась, что, должно быть, в неё излилось его семя.

Гелис рухнул на неё, чуть придавив своим массивным телом, а в голову Элой пришла ироничная мысль, что это она довела знаменитого Ужаса Солнца до тяжёлого дыхания и обильного потения.

— Было весело, — Элой не смогла сдержать широкую улыбку, внезапно почувствовав головокружение, — мы можем сделать это снова?

Гелис поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на неё, и попытался перевести дыхание. Когда он перевернулся и лёг рядом, то выглядел испуганным и старался избегать с ней дальнейших контактов, даже зрительных.

— Я буду наказан за свой проступок, да смилостивится над нами Солнце, — пробормотал он.

— Слушай, я не совсем поняла, что именно тут происходило, — призналась Элой, смущённая не меньше него, — но это точно не было преступлением.

Она давно отказалась от попыток объяснить ему, что Погребённая тень не следит за ним везде и всюду. Но что-то заставило её засомневаться, когда она посмотрела на лунный свет, который падал на них сквозь трещины в потолке.

— По крайней мере, я так думаю, — тихо добавила она, не зная, как себя чувствовать; как относиться к тому, чего она не должна была хотеть. Возможно, сейчас лучше не зацикливаться на чувствах, чтобы не пробудить совесть.

***

Проснувшись утром, Элой заметила, что Гелис смотрит на неё, и его пронзительный взгляд вызывал тревогу. Или, может быть, дело было в том, что он как _больной ублюдок_ пристально следил за ней спящей. Гелис оставался Гелисом, что бы ни происходило между ними.

— _Боже_ , _Гелис_ , что ты творишь? Перестань так пялиться на меня своими жуткими глазами, — Элой невольно улыбнулась, спросонья уткнувшись лицом в подушку.

Лидер Затмения улыбнулся ей в ответ, хотя его улыбка всё ещё выглядела хищной. Обычно он был более задумчивым по утрам, как будто восход солнца напоминал ему о прошлых неудачах. Но теперь Гелис показался ей нехарактерно тёплым, когда провёл носом по нежной коже её шеи.

Затем прижался к ней вплотную, и Элой в буквальном смысле почувствовала его намерения. Несмотря на его сомнения относительно действий прошлой ночью, сейчас он уверенно их игнорировал.

— Я чувствую, как твоя ненависть горит во мне, словно жар десяти тысяч солнц, и всё же, — прошептал Гелис, как будто кто-то мог услышать его признание, если он повысит голос, — я снова хочу тебя, — Элой и без этого всё поняла по его пульсирующей эрекции.

И яростно закивала, выражая согласие. Она не думала, что после прошлой ночи у неё появится ещё один шанс, но он появился.

В мгновение ока Гелис оказался между её ног, но теперь его толчки были мягкими и медленными, словно он знал, что у неё после вчерашнего могли сохраниться болезненные ощущения. А ещё он _пропускал_ свои утренние молитвы из-за того, что занимался с ней сексом, и этого было достаточно, чтобы что-то внутри неё сломалось. Достигнув пика, она вскрикнула, ощутив тепло, резко разлившееся по телу.

Элой знала, что Гелис почувствовал то же самое, поскольку нечестиво выругался ей в губы и ударил рукой по металлической стене убежища с такой силой, что вызвал вибрацию всей конструкции. А затем снова погрузился в неё, простонав сквозь стиснутые зубы и излившись внутрь.

— Что ты со мной сделала, девочка? — прерывисто прошептал он ей в плечо, прежде чем перевернуться.

— Ничего такого. Ты слишком большой для меня, чтобы я могла заставить тебя делать то, что ты не хотел бы.

— Я был добродетельным человеком, — его понятие о добродетели определённо разнилось с её.

— Я бы поспорила, — усмехнувшись, Элой встала, чтобы потянуться под утренними лучами солнца, проникающими сквозь потолок.

Они оба смотрели на то, как его семя медленно стекает по её ногам, что ещё больше оскверняло его честь.

***

В конце концов, они выбрались из убежища. Мысли о принятии тёплой ванны, расслабляющей ноющие мышцы, были настолько заманчивыми, что Элой была готова вернуться к последнему горячему источнику, который попадался им на пути.

— Я понял, почему Погребённая тень счёл тебя такой опасной. Ты мастерски используешь коварные уловки, чтобы распространять своё развратное влияние, — проворчал Гелис, побуждая Элой устроить ему ещё большее представление, поскольку в данный момент она раздевалась, просто чтобы позлить его, — даже сейчас мои разум и тело работают против меня.

— Если я твоё испытание, — Элой осторожно погрузила ногу в тёплую воду, — то, думаю, что ты его уже провалил.

Гелис ничего не ответил на это, разделся и присоединился к ней. Элой позволила себе совершенно непринуждённо смотреть на его тело. Лидер Затмения всегда очаровывал её своими размерами, но теперь она даже не пыталась скрывать восхищения.

— Я чувствую на себе твой взгляд, — прозвучало самодовольно, когда он устроился у небольшого валуна.

— Встань, — потребовала Элой. Гелис открыл глаза, смерив её пристальным взглядом, — я хочу прикоснуться к тебе.

Он вскинул густые тёмные брови, но, к её большому удивлению, согласился.

Элой прикоснулась к нему. Гелис устойчиво держался в идеальной позе воина, пока она исследовала его тело, изучая каждую обнажённую деталь. Осознавая, что он был всего лишь человеком, пусть довольно _крупным_ , но всё-таки человеком, с такими же слабостями и уязвимостями, как и у всех. Элой начала с его груди, отмечая, что та была полнее, чем у неё, но в другом смысле. Проводя ладонями по твёрдым мускулам, она нашла место, которое заставило Гелиса дёрнуться, стоило провести пальцами между его рёбер. Это следовало запомнить.

К тому времени, как она спустилась к бёдрам, его мужское достоинство уже стояло колом, поощряемое её вниманием и неприкрытой близостью.

— Он такой большой, — вслух размышляла Элой, дотрагиваясь до члена, сжимая его, чтобы проверить твёрдость.

— Да, — грубовато выдохнул Гелис.

— Не могу поверить, что это поместилось во мне, — пробормотала она, с удивлением разглядывания венки на пульсирующем члене.

— Я тоже не могу, — слегка хрипло отозвался Гелис.

Она переместила руку, чтобы прикоснуться к странному мешочку у основания его члена, и тут же услышала резкий вдох.

— Тебе становится больно, когда я прикасаюсь к этому? Хотя, я могла бы просто дёрнуть и, наверное, узнать, — произнесла Элой, не обращая внимания на промелькнувшую жестокость.

— Нет, но чувствительность тут выше. Это очень хорошее место для прицельного удара, если оно не защищено.

— Рада, что у меня нет такой выпирающей слабости, — Элой переместила руку обратно к его члену, — ты когда-нибудь касался себя здесь?

— Я не… _Обычно_ это делают, чтобы отвлечься.

— А _ты_ это делал раньше? — Элой посмотрела ему в глаза, с любопытством представляя, как лидер Затмения прикасается к себе глубокой ночью между битвами.

— Да.

— И о ком думал в последний раз?

Гелис вздохнул и затих так надолго, что Элой показалось, будто он и вовсе не собирался ей отвечать.

— Я думал о своей жене — о последней близости с ней. Я не мог заснуть накануне битвы, поэтому унизил себя до восхода солнца, чтобы утолить свою тоску. Это был момент проявления слабости, — тихим исповедальным тоном отозвался он.

— А теперь ты будешь думать обо мне? — Элой провела ладонью по всей длине его члена. — Если я решу проявить милосердие и позволю тебе жить в одиночестве и изгнании, ты будешь в часы бессонницы касаться себя, вспоминая о том, чем мы занимались?

Она наивно игнорировала грязь, которую произносила, пытаясь удовлетворить собственное любопытство, но при этом сводила Гелиса с ума. Он подался бёдрами вперёд, и Элой что-то промычала в ответ, заметив, как из отверстия на кончике его члена вытекло немного прозрачной жидкости.

— Покажи мне, как ты это делаешь, — взмолилась Элой, желая увидеть, что он делал с собой в моменты греховной слабости.

Он протянул трясущуюся руку, чтобы накрыть её ладонь и начать двигать ею в устойчивом ритме. Прошло совсем немного времени, прежде чем его дыхание участилось. Он тяжело дышал и внезапно затих. Член запульсировал, и семя изверглось горячими струями, брызгая на кожу Элой.

Она почувствовала, как в ней начало нарастать возбуждение при виде него, покрасневшего и распутного, когда он тяжело рухнул обратно на мелководье.

— Да уж, — сломленно пробормотал Гелис, — похоже, ты будешь вечно преследовать меня.

— Я не смогу тебя преследовать, — Элой сморщила нос, — я ещё не умерла.

— Пока нет, — он подавленно вздохнул.

Они отправились обратно к бункеру, прибыв туда с последними лучами солнца. Гелис упал на колени в молитве, а Элой просто смотрела на него.

Её мир менялся с пугающей скоростью, и всё новое перечёркивало то, что раньше она считала правильным. В её мире не было места для веры, как у Гелиса, но временами она завидовала тому, насколько он доверял Солнцу. Это давало ему цель, в то время как она чувствовала себя потерянной.

Нет, у неё была цель — узнать о своём происхождении, защитить племя и отомстить. Но теперь всё выглядело на удивление размытым, как точка на горизонте, которую она давно оставила позади.

***

Элой стонала бесстыдно громко.

Сегодня вечером, когда она вернулась с охоты, Гелис склонил её над нагретым солнцем песком недалеко от бункера и взял, как животное в дикой природе. Ему удалось сбросить доспехи с большей частью одежды, но в последние мгновения он потерял терпение. Он успел спустить нижнее бельё только до бёдер, когда ворвался в неё, чувствуя, как болезненно впиваются в кожу оставшиеся нетронутыми наголенники.

— Клянусь Солнцем, я готов слушать это вечно, — дразнящим тоном шептал ей на ухо Гелис под непристойные звуки шлепков их тел. Прекрасная и неукротимая воительница с огненными волосами застонала под ним ещё громче, иногда предпринимая попытки сказать что-то внятное.

— У тебя есть силы болтать? _Грязная дикарка_ , — он акцентировал каждое слово глубоким толчком, чувствуя, что близок к кульминации. Он никогда так не разговаривал со своей женой за время их совместной жизни и даже не смел мечтать об этом. Но Нуала и не пыталась убить его, так что, возможно, это было ключевым отличием.

Гелис безжалостно трахал Элой, пока она не закричала под ним, сжимая бёдра, а затем обнимая его невероятно тепло и крепко.

Ему и раньше было знакомо это удовольствие как естественное следствие выполнения своих обязательств на брачном ложе. Он всегда думал, что близость должна быть священной, нежной и осуществляемой только в постели. Элой во время секса была такой же дикой и грозной, как в роли соперницы. Она была беззастенчиво громкой, кусала и сосала его кожу так, как не умел никто; причём, настолько сильно, что на бледной поверхности оставались пурпурные следы. Его жена была застенчивой там, где Элой была необузданной; нежной там, где та проявляла жёсткость. И женственной — так, как Элой ещё не научилась. И в целом всё было как-то иначе.

В одном Гелис был уверен, что _регулярно_ происходившее между ними греховное преступление опьяняло его. И пугало своей силой. Он наконец перестал бороться с этим, но до сих пор не мог успокоиться.

Это была самая ужасная из когда-либо изобретённых пыток, и Гелис был уверен, что за свои грехи должен будет заплатить — неважно, в этой жизни или следующей. Однако сомнения непрестанно закрадывались в его разум с каждым днём, который он проводил с Элой. Сомнения в его судьбе, сомнения в её виновности и особенно в его вере в Погребённую тень пустили корни, постоянно меняясь. Гелис чувствовал себя ужасно неуравновешенным, и молитвы Солнцу уже не помогали.

Ей удалось привязать его к себе, и он задавался вопросом, не было ли это её планом с самого начала.

***

Элой обнаружила, что существует множество поз, в которых можно было получать удовольствие; некоторые из них были сложными, но сугубо из-за огромных размеров Гелиса. Им нечего было делать, когда по Ужасу буйствовала песчаная буря, заперев их на несколько дней в бункере. Гелис предвидел приближение стихии за день до этого, поскольку знал особенности пустыни как свои пять пальцев.

Ветер завывал и бился о металл, пейзаж превратился в тускло-оранжевую дымку, а небо заволокли облака из песка и грязи.

— Однажды мы поймали рабыню, и она рассказала обо всех удовольствиях, которые могла бы доставить, если бы мы согласились дать ей свободу, — рассказывал Гелис, устроившись на полу. Казалось, он как мог избегал кровати, за исключением сна и секса на ней.

— И вы освободили её? — спросила Элой, занимаясь изготовлением стрел. Одеяло, на котором она сидела, было покрыто песком, просачивающимся сквозь щели в потолке.

— Нет, — Гелис выдержал паузу, и Элой подумала, что на этом всё закончилось. Она знала, насколько жестоким был лидер Затмения, а потому не стала уточнять, что случилось с бедной женщиной.

— Она сбежала, — Элой взглянула на него, заметив улыбку, — умная женщина. Намного умнее, чем казалась изначально, хотя, полагаю, это было частью её плана. Его Сияние Джиран вызвал нас обратно, прежде чем мы завершили поиски. Одна сбежавшая пленница была не так важна по сравнению с остальными делами.

— М-м, — удовлетворённо кивнула Элой, радуясь тому, что женщине удалось избежать безумия Карха и обрести надежду на лучшую жизнь, — так что именно она рассказала?

— Я покажу тебе.

И действительно показал. Элой и представить не могла, что рот, изрыгающий слова ненависти и самые жестокие приказы, мог творить такие чудесные развратные вещи между её ног, но ей это _нравилось_.

***

— После того, как буря утихнет, я отпущу тебя. Возвращайся в свои земли, если мои люди что-то от них оставили, — сказал Гелис приглушённым тоном, едва слышным из-за воющего ветра.

Теперь он превратился в тень чудовища, которому удалось вырвать клыки и когти.

Ему потребовалось немало времени на то, чтобы окончательно предать Солнце, Погребённую тень и кровавое наследие короля Джирана. Он понял, что больше не в состоянии убить Элой. Она заполнила зияющую пустоту в его душе, а его слабость была настолько велика, что избавляться от неё слишком поздно.

— Мне никогда не требовалось твоё разрешение для этого, — прямо ответила Элой, прижимаясь лицом к его груди.

— Я знал, что ты так скажешь, — немного раздражённо отозвался Гелис, — но тогда почему ты ещё не ушла? Когда я рассказал тебе о планах моих людей, я ожидал, что ты тут же сбежишь, чтобы спасти своё драгоценное племя.

— Я бы не успела спасти их, да и, если честно, не хотела бы рисковать жизнью, пытаясь, — Элой пожала плечами.

Её слова потрясли Гелиса до глубины души той холодностью, которую она проявила к тем людям, которых, как он считал, всегда стремилась защитить. Он понимал, что недооценивал её, но Элой каждый раз находила способы снова и снова удивлять его.

— Очень немногие Нора с трудом готовы терпеть меня как часть их племени. Благосклонна ко мне была только одна, если её ещё не убили. Я вернусь и останусь ни с чем, без союзников, без будущего и перспектив. Если я вернусь, то никому не буду нужна.

— Звучит удивительно бессердечно с твоей стороны, — Гелис знал, что когда-то как минимум один человек был готов сражаться за неё. В качестве доказательства у него сохранился шрам на щеке.

Элой посмотрела на него.

— Здесь у меня было достаточно времени на то, чтобы подумать об этом, и, знаешь… я решила оставить попытки завоевать расположение племени. Не после того, как в течение нескольких недель ты относился ко мне, как к человеку, больше, чем относились они в первые _годы_ моей жизни. По крайней мере, ты признал меня, даже если до сих пор в глубине души желаешь уничтожить.

У Гелиса было много мыслей по этому поводу, но он не осмелился озвучить ни одну из них. Они были подобны раскалённым углям, тлеющим на задворках его разума, но он не мог к ним прикоснуться.

— Думаю, когда-то ты был хорошим человеком, прежде чем тебя втянули в это. Но раньше ты считал, что насилие идёт на пользу, и меня это беспокоит. Поэтому я всё ещё хочу протянуть руку и забрать то, что ты отнял у меня. Это и тот факт, что из-за Нора у меня в жизни почти ничего не было, не позволяет мне испытать желание сбежать из пустыни и принести больше жертв ради них, — он слышал в её голосе обиду, высеченную за годы суровой изоляции.

— Звучит горько для такой молодой девушки.

Элой укуталась в мех и отвернулась.

— Как человек, который однажды попытался перерезать мне горло, ты не должен удивляться, почему.

***

Буря утихла, но они задержались в бункере.

— Я скучаю по рыбе, — вслух размышляла Элой, затачивая наконечники стрел и наблюдая за тем, как Гелис потрошит свою добычу — небольшого оленя. Стоило признать, что лидер Затмения был довольно искусен в обращении с клинком, быстро и эффективно обрабатывая им тушу животного.

— Она менее сытная, чем кабаны. Да и армию одной рыбой не прокормишь.

По-видимому, Гелис оценивал еду по её способности кормить солдат, и почему-то Элой не особо удивилась. Раньше она считала, что ни один привередливый Карха не будет есть простое мясо, но, похоже, не все из них были такими. По крайней мере, Гелис в течение многих недель ни разу не пожаловался на отсутствие приправ к мясу.

— Ты явно никогда не пробовал лосося. Большого, жирного, свежего лосося, — возразила она, и Гелис фыркнул в ответ, — неужели ты толком не пробовал себя в охоте? — Элой улыбнулась, беря очередной грубый наконечник стрелы для заточки. — В смысле, то, что в бою ты хорош, я знаю, но охота на животных отличается от охоты на людей.

— Я никогда не учился охотиться. Карха разводят собственный скот, поэтому не нуждаются в развитии навыка охоты, — Гелис сделал паузу, тщательно подбирая слова, — это для нас слишком примитивно.

— Да уж. В таком случае тебе лучше продолжать собирать травы и делать всю тяжёлую работу, — Элой ухмыльнулась.

Время было позднее, но они продолжали заниматься делами, пока не догорел огонь, и оба ощущали беспокойство. Но если Элой жаждала охоты за машинами, то Гелис искал спасения, к которому уже никогда не придёт.

***

Любимая поза Элой, несомненно, была сверху. Она подпитывалась пьянящей силой, когда ощущала тело Гелиса между своими ногами.

Укрывшись от невыносимого полуденного солнца, она скакала на нём, скользя вверх и вниз по всей длине его члена. Было бы интересно наблюдать, как тот с каждым движением исчезает внутри неё, но Элой предпочла следить за лицом Гелиса и тем, как оживляется его взгляд во время секса.

— О, солнце и звёзды, — прохрипел Гелис, пока она двигалась на нём, ощущая приближение кульминации.

— Это значит хорошо? — она остановилась, чтобы спросить.

— _Да_ , — отозвался он, с нетерпением ожидая, когда она продолжит двигаться.

Но Элой не торопилась, и он возмущённо на неё взглянул.

— Назови моё имя, Гелис. Тебе была дана целая вечность, чтобы исправиться, и я хочу услышать, как ты это говоришь, — капризно потребовала она.

— Я не твоё домашнее животное и не буду выполнять твои приказы, _наглая девка_ , — однако блеск в его ледяных глазах говорил об обратном.

— Скажи, — она наклонилась, чтобы укусить кожу на его горле, и между короткими поцелуями повторяла, — скажи это.

— Элой, — наконец воскликнул он.

— Хороший мальчик, — дразня, отозвалась она, — и не вздумай сдерживать себя — я хочу это почувствовать, — они двигались вместе, всё быстрее и сильнее, пока рычание Гелиса не переросло в знакомый стон, когда он излился в неё.

***

Разделяя очередную трапезу на полу, Элой спросила у Гелиса, что он планировал делать, когда они выберутся из Ужаса, и тут же пожалела об этом, поскольку ненароком напомнила об его слепой вере.

— Проживу свои дни в изгнании, ожидая неизбежного, — отстранённо ответил он.

— Допустим, — Элой с трудом подавила желание закатить глаза на его раздражающее уныние, — и что же это за «неизбежное»?

— Это лишь вопрос времени, когда Погребённая тень узнает, что я тебя отпустил, опозорив себя и всё, за что мы боролись.

— Ты имеешь в виду всё, ради чего вы безжалостно убивали? — Элой сохраняла невозмутимость.

— Я приму свою смерть, — Гелис проигнорировал её комментарий, — я натворил достаточно. Когда тени поглотят мою земную форму, я буду смотреть на Солнце и молиться, чтобы в загробной жизни для меня нашлось место рядом с моим королём, пусть и знаю, что мои надежды не оправдаются.

Элой не знала, какого именно ждала ответа. В последнее время Гелис меньше бредил своим фанатизмом, но его вера оставалась глубокой.

— Послушай, я уже сто раз говорила тебе, что эта твоя «тень» — не всемогущее существо, и ты зря мне не веришь. Ему известно лишь то, что ты рассказываешь. И у него нет такой власти теперь, когда он больше не может следить за тобой через визор.

Она продолжала размышлять вслух, в основном для себя же, о будущем АИДа.

— Я имею в виду, что он не может действовать самостоятельно. Вообще. Я уничтожила сеть Затмения, и поскольку ты не можешь приказывать своим людям подчиняться ему, он бессилен. По крайней мере, на данный момент. Возможно, со временем ситуация ухудшится, но пока не стоит беспокоиться. Он не сможет убивать, если твои люди не поддержат его. Ты никогда не задумывался о том, почему он всегда посылает тебя исполнять приказы, если сам такой всемогущий?

— Потому что это мой священный долг. И верховный жрец Бахавас…

— Бахавас мёртв, — резко перебила его Элой.

— Вот как. Я подозревал.

— Но королеву Насади и Итамена доставили в Меридиан. Тебе следует вернуться в Закатную крепость, собрать своих людей и помочь тем, кто живёт под гнётом Тени, если хочешь сделать что-то полезное и изменить ситуацию.

— А как же твоя месть? — Гелис скрестил массивные руки на широкой груди.

Элой ненадолго задумалась.

— Я больше не хочу тебя убивать. Честно говоря, не думаю, что мне стало бы лучше, да и это ничего бы не исправило. Только отняло очередную жизнь. Кроме того, ты всё ещё можешь быть полезен.

— Это не имеет значения. Я не могу вернуться ни в Закатную крепость, ни в Меридиан.

— Почему? — Элой наклонила голову, не сводя с него взгляда.

— Мои люди всегда последуют за мной, но я не заслуживаю их лояльности. Не после того, что сделал. Я навсегда должен быть отлучён от веры за свои действия. Мои люди верят в абсолютную силу Солнца, а я подвёл их прямо на глазах нашего бога.

— Тогда просто не говори обо мне. Им не нужно знать, с кем в постели ты согревался холодными ночами последние недели. Это не их дело.

— Я не смогу жить, зная, что обманул их, — Гелис повернулся к ней, — у тебя совсем отсутствует понятие чести?

— Не знаю, — Элой пожала плечами, — кому-то вроде меня от твоей хвалёной чести мало пользы.

***

Прошёл ещё один месяц их существования в Ужасе и продолжающих развиваться взаимоотношений.

Они сражались, охотились, трахались, невольно узнали больше личных историй и культурных различий между собой — но чаще всего просто _выживали_. Окружающие пейзажи были как всегда беспощадны, бесплодны и засушливы, а температура продолжала колебаться, как маятник, между палящим полуденным солнцем и леденящими кровь ночами. Но каждый вечер наступал момент, когда небеса окрашивались оттенками золота и пурпура. Когда суровые солнечные лучи переходили в нечто более мягкое, само светило опускалось за горизонт, а песок ещё не растерял накопленного тепла. Это был момент, когда им не приходилось бороться против той или иной стихии.

В сумерках Элой нашла Гелиса сидящим на песчаных холмах возле убежища и смотрящим на горизонт, как он обычно делал в это время. Просто сидел в мрачной тишине с каменным выражением лица.

Элой прильнула к нему, оказавшись между ног, которые он бессознательно раздвинул, чтобы освободить для неё место. Когда солнце полностью зайдёт, станет неприятно холодно, но пока ей было достаточно прижаться к тёплой груди Гелиса.

— После всего, что я сделал — после всего, чем пожертвовал — я должен провести свои дни в изгнании, ожидая смерти. Но я не могу не задаться вопросом, почему. Почему ты была послана и сбила меня с избранного пути.

« _Ой, только не снова_ », — мысленно простонала Элой. Гелис умел корить себя почти так же хорошо, как драться.

— Что ж, добро пожаловать в клуб изгнанников, я в нём всю жизнь, — она не могла сдержать кривой улыбки, — и всё-таки есть в этом некая ирония, не находишь? Ты никогда не хотел просто взять и оставить меня в покое? Не нападать на Нора в тот день?

— Погребённая тень отдал мне приказ, что ты, как системная угроза, должна быть уничтожена. Я не осмелился выступить против моего Солнца.

— Неважно, что сказала эта сумасшедшая машина. Посмотри, к чему всё привело. Ты был вынужден присоединиться к той, кого стремился уничтожить. Теперь понимаешь? Ты понимаешь, что Погребённой тени всегда было плевать и на тебя, и вообще на всех нас?

После этого они долго сидели в тишине, наблюдая за тем, как солнце скрывается за горизонтом, знаменуя конец ещё одного дня.

— Гелис, — пробормотала Элой, и её было едва слышно в стрекотании сверчков и слабом свисте пустынного ветра.

Он ответил кряхтением, будто из глубины груди.

— Я проверила твою веру на прочность?

— Да, — произнёс он после паузы.

— Ты сожалеешь об этом?

Она услышала, как он сглотнул, и вновь воцарилась тишина. Впрочем, Элой уже знала, каким будет ответ. Просто знала.

— Ты пыталась украсть мою веру, — Гелис избегал прямого ответа, — и, боюсь, в какой-то степени преуспела. Ты завладела моей душой, а потом и сердцем.

— Я рада, — Элой удовлетворительно усмехнулась, откидываясь назад в его тепло.

— Я часто думаю о том, почему не убил тебя на той горе. Я был способен, но в последнюю секунду почему-то не смог. Почему именно ты? Почему Солнце поставило тебя на моём пути? Я избранный, но и ты, скорее всего, тоже. Это единственное, что объясняет ту власть, которую ты надо мной имеешь.

Элой могла лишь покачать головой с тенью улыбки. Если Гелис верил в то, что она обладает какой-то силой, делающей мужчин слабыми, то ей не стоило его переубеждать. По правде говоря, единственная власть, имевшаяся у неё — это та сила, которую он сам дал ей после многих ночей совместного проживания. Он отдал ей всего себя, как будто жаждал заполнить внутреннюю пустоту, что соответствовала её собственной.

— Я действительно не знаю, почему оказалась здесь. Кто-то должен был остановить твой путь разрушения, и этим кем-то стала я.

Причина, по которой она находилась здесь, точно существовала. Элой чувствовала её глубоко внутри себя, особенно сейчас, когда перед ней раскинулся весь горизонт, а за ней — чудовище из кошмаров, которое было укрощено.

— Может быть, я не могу вернуться, но зато буду двигаться вперёд, — размышляла вслух Элой, наблюдая за тем, как последний луч солнца погружается в бескрайние просторы песка и скал на горизонте.

Гелис дождался, пока исчезнут последние отблески света, прежде чем ответить ей:

— Когда ты решишь уйти отсюда, — Гелис сделал такую долгую паузу, что Элой засомневалась, договорит ли он вообще, — моим самым сокровенным желанием будет пойти с тобой.

Элой чувствовала движение его груди с каждым вдохом, пока он ждал её ответа, а она считала первые появившиеся звёзды.

— Я подумаю об этом.


End file.
